


I'm not going anywhere

by AweburnPhoenix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Episode: s06e17 Trevor, Episode: s06e18 Milagro, Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, IVF Arc (X-Files), UST to RST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AweburnPhoenix/pseuds/AweburnPhoenix
Summary: What if Trevor is their first time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms31x129](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms31x129/gifts).

> April— When I read your prompt and notes I was terribly scared. It was as if karma had sent me this special thing to write to push me out of all my tight thoughts about the show. Being that, I started writing so thrilled and I'm so happy with what I came up with. I had so much fun writing this. I hope that it is what you were wishing for and that you enjoy reading it.  
«JUNE: What did he want? MULDER: Maybe another chance.Mulder's ending line here has so many connotations, what if the IVF happened in S6? Here's Scully and him saving a child when he 'failed' to give her one. This is just prior to Milagro, Mulder seems especially jealous to me. What if Trevor is their first time? He has every right to be upset if Scully's in the stranger's apartment when the two of them had just made love.»
> 
> HUGE thanks to Astrid and Cate for the beta work, this wouldn't be possible without you :D
> 
> Huuuuge thanks and compliments to Nicole for organizing these awesome exchanges <3

_ "Never give up on a miracle." _

He really meant it. He was really going to put all of his effort in her having the kid she wanted.

"Thanks, Mulder," she answered some time later as she disentangled from his embrace. "For everything you've done. I really mean it." 

She stood there, staring down at her hands seemingly deciding what to do next. 

He'd been spending a lot of time at her place lately, accompanying her whenever she went to see her doctor. No matter how she told him it was not necessary, he would always insist.  _ Maybe they need me for whatever reason _ , he'd say, not wanting to openly admit that he was getting more and more involved in the situation despite his better judgment. The truth was that he wanted to be there for her but, also, for himself. Mulder had ruled out the idea of having kids a while back. He hadn't had the best father figure and his ability to keep a serious relationship was nonexistent. But he had become so passionate about Scully getting pregnant with his child…

Maybe this could work. He knew from the beginning that the chances were so low, but he had allowed himself to dream. Wasn't everybody allowed to hope for some wishes? Well, maybe. He should have known by now that dreams very rarely came true.

Silence was thick and the situation was getting awkward so he started babbling.

"Um, do you want me to go rent a movie? Shall I order some food?"

They'd been spending Friday nights together and he was in charge of entertainment and nutrition tonight.

She forced a smile.

"It's ok, Mulder, I'm fine. You can go now." 

_No, you are not. I'm no longer that stupid man I was two years ago that would take all your _I'm fine _lightly_ _and believe them. You may want to seem strong and appeased, but I'm not gonna be fooled this time._

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't lie to me."

He stopped for a second. Maybe it had come out a little harsh, but he was hurt. She was straight lying to his face and he thought they were not doing that anymore. 

He had lost a child that he had been dreaming about for a month and he was devastated. Scully had been at it for years and had already lost another child. She couldn't be fine.

"I'm sorry. You’re  _ not _ fine.  _ I’m _ not fine." Mulder knew that his confession could push her away. Running away was her defense mechanism when it came to what was painful or uncomfortable. "So, you can kick me out if you want but don't tell me you’re fine because we both know you’re not." 

Her lips clenched and before he knew it she was hugging him more tightly than ever—as if his body was the only thing keeping her afloat. Scully’s sobs quickly turned to uncontrollable wailing. It hurt him so much seeing her like that. But he would rather be there than knowing she was going through it by herself. He'd mourn their much-hoped-for child another day. Today, he needed to be her touchstone. 

He kept holding her until she started to calm down. Kissing her head softly, he rubbed her back and moved them to the kitchen. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he added sensing her hesitation. "I'll make tea, ok?"

Mulder had wanted for this to work so much. He’d always known this was going to be the most probable outcome. The guys had warned him about it. He wanted to believe, to trust that there was hope. He still did. If there was a way for Scully to get pregnant, he'd find it. If there wasn't, he'd invent it. 

+++++++

After that sad and horrible weekend in which Scully had to come to terms with the knowledge that she was not going to ever have kids, she decided the best course of action was to get to work as soon as possible. It always helped that Mulder's cases demanded her undivided attention. They were so welcomed when she needed to keep herself distracted. Early in the week, he had them go to the Chesapeake Bay on a supposed sighting of a lake monster, those were always his favorites. She wasn't really in the mood, but his cheerfulness about the case managed to get her out of her dark place for a while. He was doing his best to keep her happy. No stupid quarrels, no nonsense… He was even writing the report for that quick trip to Maryland on Wednesday morning when she arrived at the office.

"Morning, Scully," he greeted her offering coffee and a muffin. She was getting used to that lately. All that pampering was nice —maybe a little too nice— but she had to admit it was helping her feel better. So, she would allow it for now. 

"You seem extremely happy today. New case?" She asked, sitting down in front of him and taking a bit from the muffin. Chocolate filled. Yummy.

" _ I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around, _ " he sang slightly out of tune and she smiled. Showing her the case file he continued with the information, "Superintendent of Road Farm Six, Mississippi Department of Corrections, was found dead in extremely weird circumstances in his office, no sign of entry."

"That looks like our kind of thing," she replied as she read through the report. "When are we leaving?"

Scully looked up and found him smiling at her.

"I was waiting for your approval to get us a flight. If we hurry, we can take the 10 am."

That was another improvement. More often than not, he would have booked the flights, put together her "date with the dead," and organize her whole schedule without even asking her. But, he did it less lately. It seemed like the only thing he needed in order to take her into account was a failed pregnancy. She chuckled and ushered the thought away.  _ No need to go there, Dana _ .

"Let's go, then," she said finishing her muffin, grabbing the coffee cup and getting up. "Mississippi here we come."

"Wait!" he yelled as she started walking out, leading the way.

"What—?"

As she turned back around, she saw his hand moving forward and was surprised. Their playfulness had increased lately with all the time they had spent together and his always touching her everywhere was even more common, but…

"There," he said rubbing the corner of her upper lip with his index finger. "You had some chocolate. Scully, you're such a sloppy eater," he added with a grin.

"You have no idea," she bit back and moved away, leaving him speechless.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

After wrapping up the case, three days later, they found themselves heading home on a 2 AM flight . They had about three hours before landing and Scully took the opportunity to get some shut-eye as soon as she was seated. Mulder was tired as hell, but his last conversation with June was nagging his mind:  _ What did he want? Maybe, another chance _ . 

He had been trying to look cool and happy for Scully but the whole IVF thing was still bothering him. He couldn't blame Rawls for trying to get his son back. Well, yes, his manners had not been the best, but the poor guy didn't know any other way. 

What lengths would Mulder go to get his son back? Would he wreck and kill whomever and whatever stood in his way? He most certainly would. He had and he would again for Scully. Mulder didn't know what having a kid was like and, most assuredly he wouldn’t —not without Scully, anyway— but, he assumed the overwhelming urge to protect one would be similar to what he felt. 

He loved that woman, even if she was not ready to hear it. Mulder would have loved and protected their kid. That was probably why she’d asked him to be the father. Mulder was hopeless in so many things, but being a protector was not one of them. He may sometimes fail, but Mulder always tried to keep the people he cared about safe.

He was still deep in thought when the seatbelt lights went on and the pilot announced their descent. Scully woke up at the same time his stomach growled.

"You hungry?" she smiled at him rubbing her eyes awake.

"A bit. Seems that light dinner was not enough."

They had grabbed a quick bite at the airport while they waited for the flight to depart, but that late at night they could only find a couple packed sandwiches. Even though Scully offered him half of hers, claiming that she wasn't hungry, he was now suffering from an empty stomach.

"Maybe we can have an early breakfast once we land."

He wouldn't say no to spending more time with her and she knew that. She probably needed it. It was the first day they would be apart after the bad news hit them. He wasn't looking forward to being alone with his thoughts. Judging by the look on her face, neither did she.

"Of course, Scully. Whatever you want."

Whatever, whenever, wherever…

+++++++

  
  


Scully suggested a bakery near her apartment and Mulder had quickly agreed. It was a really nice place, decorated in a Victorian fashion, with a little excess of ornament, flowery wallpaper and colorful chairs. 

Mulder’s morning sugary offerings lately were nice ,  but they were taking their toll on her thighs . She didn’t want to go back to her unfashionable old, big suits—her improved sense of fashion wouldn’t allow it. She vowed to start eating healthy again on Monday.

"Ugh. Scully, you didn't tell me that we were going to have tea with the Queen!" Mulder said as they entered the establishment. “I think I'm a little underdressed.”

Scully gave him a once-over. His jeans fit nicely. His shirt fit nicely. The leather jacket was a nice touch.

"You look good."  _ Better than good _ , she added mentally.

There was something about Mulder in those t-shirts that really turned her on. Was it that she didn't have to imagine his fit body as it was easily discerned under that soft, tight fabric? Or, was the fact that it made her recall that fateful time that they almost kissed at his hallway? Whatever the cause, it made her twitch inside; and, although she usually tried to push those thoughts away, today she didn't mind. Maybe it was the lack of food and caffeine clouding her judgment.

He'd been extra nice during the whole IVF process and her usual reticence about imagining a relationship with him was dissipating. She knew he wanted it,  _ she _ wanted it.  There was a part of her that screamed that it would end badly. It probably  _ would _ . But, she was seeing a whole new side of Mulder lately and she liked it. A lot . 

"Hey, Dana, it's been a while," the waitress greeted her and got her out of her bubble. "How's your mom?"

"Nice, thanks. I'll tell her you asked. Can we sit by the window?"

The back of the bakery looked out to a garden, and it was Scully's preferred spot.

"Wherever you want. The place is all yours," the girl said, gesturing to the empty room. 

She directed Mulder to the table she liked. She suggested he got an apple cinnamon muffin and he agreed, although not without making a funny face. She was happy to see him being open to something other than his usual chocolate or blueberry one. Really, when had he grown like that?

She went to place their order at the counter. When she came back to the table, she noticed Mulder was looking away with a sad expression. 

"You okay?" she asked him, sitting by his side instead of in front of him and taking a look at what he was seeing. 

There were a young boy and a man playing with a baseball in that back garden.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about Pinker Rawls. I don't applaud his behavior, and I certainly think that he was not fit to raise a child, but…"  he paused keeping his sight fixed in the family outside. The kid jumped high to get a difficult ball and his father cheered him loudly. Mulder smiled and continued, “But, I can see how he wanted to get his child back—once he realized he had one."

The waitress came back with their order and they thanked her, getting at it with a fierce hunger.

"I'm sorry, Scully," he said between bites. "I don't wanna bring that topic up so early in the morning. Let's talk about something lighter, ok?"

"No, Mulder, it's ok," she placed her hand on his and squeezed it affectionately. "I can handle it. I've come to terms with the fact that it was never meant to happen."

Although Scully was still sad, she didn’t have a choice but to accept the hand she was dealt. There were other options that she could ponder, but she needed some time to heal for now. As much as it surprised her, she could see that Mulder was hurting, too. She wanted to take away his pain just as he had done to her in the last few days.

"I'm sorry I failed you," he uttered in the saddest tone she had heard from him in quite a while.

"You failed me?" She didn't understand what he was talking about. He'd been so supportive through the whole process and been there for her through it all.

"You came to me asking for help and I couldn't give you what you needed. I'm also sorry I had kept it from you. Maybe, if I had told you sooner—."

"Stop that, Mulder." She needed him to stop feeling guilty about the whole thing. 

Yes, she had thought about it, she had blamed him for a while, but nothing had been his fault. He hadn't kidnapped her, tested her, given her an illness… In fact, he had done everything in his power to try and save her from each one of those situations.

_ I owe you everything, you owe me nothing _ .

Something inside her propelled her forward before she even realized what she was doing. Her lips touched his and she was amazed at how soft they were, even surrounded by that five o'clock shadow. He licked her lips with his tongue and she felt a shiver from head to toes. It had been a while since she’d been kissed, and she had longed for  _ his _ kiss for ages. Why had she waited this long for it?

Oh, yeah. All the complications, and problems, and rules, and…

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Mulder, I—."

"No, please, don't be—."

He tried to caress her cheek but she retreated, feeling so flushed. No, this was wrong. She had been avoiding this for a lot of reasons, ones that she couldn't remember now, but surely they were good reasons if she had come up with them. She hadn't had enough sleep and was still confused. She should stop before it was too late.

"I gotta go," she said ignoring him and running away.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Mulder was left alone in an empty bakery, the waitress looking at him with a weird frown.

"I promise I didn't do anything to upset her," he apologized in an attempt to stop looking like a bad guy who'd made a nice woman run away, leaving her breakfast half-finished.

Scully seemed to need some alone time, so Mulder decided to have his breakfast while he thought about a course of action. Of all the times and settings he'd thought about finally finishing what he had started in his hallway about a year back, this was not one of them, and it left him befuddled. He felt both happy and surprised at Scully being the one to step forward. He was such a coward, and he hated himself for that.

So many times he had wanted to press his lips to hers and very time he stopped himself. Now, he knew she felt the same. She hadn't backed away immediately. Something was scaring her and it was probably the same thing that scared him. But, they could work it out, right? Mulder could still feel her lips on his. With renewed courage, he paid for their food and walked to her apartment. The time had come to spill his guts about this thing between them.

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

Her apartment was silent, but he knew she was inside. He could feel her. He could almost picture her, leaning on the back of the sofa, looking at the door, deciding whether to let him in or not.

"Scully, it's me. Please, open the door. I come in peace."

One, two, three, four muffled steps —she had definitely been by the sofa— before the lock turned and the door slowly opened with a creak.

"I'm sorry, Mulder," she started, taking a couple steps towards the kitchen, "I shouldn't have—."

"You’re right, you shouldn't have," he said closing the door. " _ I  _ should have done it a while back."

Maybe it was the excitement, the lack of sleep, or the brisk walk but, somehow, he gathered the same courage he’d had when he kissed her in 1939. 

Pulling her cheek up with his index finger he quickly tested her eyes. There was no denial whatsoever, not that he would have taken it anyway. His lips quickly went back to hers. He'd been missing them, even when he'd only met them for a second. He wanted so much more of them.

Scully was so tiny and short without her heels and he had to bend to get to her. But he didn't care. He'd do anything for her.

It started sweet and innocent as they were testing each other. Soon, their confined passion was unleashed. It was bound to happen, really, and now that the flood gates were open, there was no way to close them.

Mulder grabbed her by the waist, easily pulling her up and sitting her at the kitchen table making her slightly taller. Her arms went quickly to his neck and she held him tight, not wanting to let go. Yes, this was more like it. They had to stop pretending they didn't want it and yield to the passion they both felt. Their lips and tongues kept dancing with each other in an endless waltz.

After a while they needed to breathe and finally let go, pushing their foreheads together and panting hard.

"I… I'm not sure this is right, Mulder."

"Fuck right and wrong, Scully," he gasped. "I want this. You want this." He looked intently into her eyes. "Let me show you how much I care."

Her eyes showed him how scared she was and he wanted nothing more than to ease her fear. Mulder kissed her again, slow now, taking his time to show her that he respected her, that he worshiped her. This wouldn't change any of that. If anything, it would make him adore her even more.

At first, she was taken aback, but soon she followed his lead. She even took the step forward and started tugging at his t-shirt. Ugh, shit, had he left his jacket at the bakery? In his rush, he had forgotten about it. He didn't mind, he focused on the here and now. He'd go get it back later. Or tomorrow. Or the next week. Everything he wanted was in his arms and ready. 

Mulder left her lips for a second to pull his t-shirt out and then grabbed her ass, moving them further into the apartment. There was no way he would make love to her for the first time in her kitchen.

He hadn't been in her bedroom that much and it felt a little like an intrusion. But, she was welcoming him. He could feel her heat against his stomach and she could surely feel him getting hard against her thighs.

Mulder gently laid her down on her bed and hovered over her, his knees on each side of her. He slowly unbuttoned her silk shirt, little by little as he placed kisses down her breastbone. Reaching all the way down to her belly button, he was surprised to find a little piece of metal there.

"Scully!" He gaped at her in surprise.

She just shrugged her shoulders. Yeah, he'd ask about later.

Mulder licked his way up to her lips again, with Scully panting hard below his body. He made a quick stop to undo her front clasp and she helped him take off her garments. There she was, finally, half-naked in front of him. Mulder had been waiting for this for so long.

"You are so beautiful," he muttered before going again for her soft lips while her hands took care of her round creamy breasts. 

If she had any doubts a minute ago, she had completely given in, her excitement increasing. She kept bumping up her hips every now and then and he wondered how much longer he could take it. So, he undid her slacks and pulled them down along with her panties. Mulder kissed her all the way down, now passing her belly ring and finally reaching his destination between her thighs. Her scent was intoxicating and it tasted even better.

"Mulder!" she squealed when his tongue made contact with her bud, and pushed forward into him, placing her feet on the bed. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled to the edge of the bed, gaining better access and getting comfortable on her floor. He'd make her scream. Oh, yeah, he would.

He started licking, nibbling, sucking around her folds, her body trembling and panting hard under his ministrations.

"Fuck! Jesus, Mulder…" her husky voice made him twitch inside his pants.

He pushed a lonely finger inside her and felt her walls lightly squeeze around it. Fuck, he longed to be inside her, she'd be so tight… But he'd have to wait. This was all about her now. Pushing a second finger inside, he started searching for the spot.

"God, Mulder, I'm close," she sat up pushing him out, "I want you inside m—."

"Not yet," he kissed her and laid her back. "Just relax."

"But—." She started to protest.

"Not. Yet." He made it clear that he was taking the reins. 

Mulder didn't want to be pushy, but she seemed to be enjoying it. And, he loved doing that. There was something about pleasing a woman like that… and, this was Scully, on top of everything. He wanted to see her explode without being lost in his own orgasm.

He resumed his actions and she was right, it didn't take him much to get her to writhe in pleasure. Scully cried his name, and the Lord's. She screamed so loud that her voice filled his ears like an angel's song. If he believed in such a thing. He might for her, he'd do anything for her.

He rode her out gradually and laid by her side, kissing her neck and collarbone while she came down from her high.

"Jesus, Mulder, that was…" she mumbled, still panting with her eyes closed.

"Don't wanna brag, but…" he smirked, drawing little circles on her flat stomach. This interlude worked so well to calm his hard-on. A little. 

"I'm ready to keep going," she said and was suddenly on her knees, hovering over him, kissing and biting his lips as she unzipped his pants and released his erection.

"Nice package," she smirked as she started running her hand up and down his shaft.

"Thanks," he could just murmur as all his blood and attention fled instantly to that part of his body she was touching. As soon as he felt her lips around it, he sat up. "Wait, you don't need to do that—."

"What makes you think I won't enjoy this as much as you did?"

He had no answer for her. The thought of Dana Katherine Scully wanting to go down on him made him go in overdrive, and he had to put all his effort into not coming there and then. Her tongue was so wet, her mouth so warm, his fantasies fell so short to what he was experiencing now.

"So good," he uttered in a haze. "You keep it like that… I won't be able to hold myself…"

"Then, don't…"

He felt her stop and opened his eyes to see her sit on top of him and guide his shaft into her entrance. His eyes widened in anticipation, she was going to ride him. He couldn't have that. Not that he didn't want to; for fuck’s sake, it was one of his most beloved fantasies. Maybe because of that, he knew he wouldn't last long. And he didn't want to be done just yet.

It took him a while to realize all that, though, and she had time to slowly go down around him completely. When her ass hit his thighs and she exhaled in content, he almost blew up.

"No," he sighed, "no, no, no, no…"

He strained against his body.

"Please… don't move… an inch," he looked intently into her eyes.

Scully slowly leaned forward, placing her arms around his face and a soft kiss on his lips. Only then she started moving her hips forward releasing his cock from her grip and then back again. 

He couldn't take it anymore. His hands went quickly to her waist to still her and turned them around, lying on top of her. He pinned her down with his body, making her stop.

"I can't have you do that," his voice came out so low, his effort showing. "I don't wanna finish yet."

She smirked and clenched her walls around his shaft.

"Fuck," he yelled as he started pumping into her and devouring her mouth with all that he had.

As expected, it didn't take long until he was screaming her name in pleasure. Panting hard, he collapsed by her side, holding her close while he moved out from inside her. 

"Ugh, shoot, I forgot to—" he suddenly realized he hadn't put on a condom. What was wrong with him?

"It's ok, I've told you before I trust you completely," she smiled, "and it's not like I need it otherwise…" her mouth crooked, bittersweet, and he held her tighter, planting light kisses along her neck.

"Did you, um,  _ finish _ … again?" he hated to ask, but he hadn't sensed it.

"No, but don't worry about it," she rushed to answer. "The first one was good enough—  _ Jeez _ …"

And just like that he had found a spot below her ear that made her go crazy.  _ I do worry, _ he thought.  _ I won't stop until I reveal all the secrets to Dana Scully's pleasur _ e.

He was true to that. They went at it again. And then again. Third time's the charm, they say, and proving to the proverb true they both came together on their third fuck. 

With a mix of tiredness and satisfaction, he suggested ordering some take-out by mid-afternoon. They ate, relaxedly, in her living room and, then, christened her sofa. By night time, he was fully spent and easily fell asleep with her in his arms.

When the sun came up, Mulder was feeling rested as he hadn't felt in ages. Sleeping on a real bed, with the woman he loved, was better than any sleeping pill he had ever taken. He rolled onto his back to get to her but found himself alone. Maybe, she'd go to take a shower… no, he couldn't hear a thing. Mulder put on his underwear ignoring his morning erection and came out of the bedroom looking for Scully, but she was nowhere to be found. Finally, he found a handwritten note on the kitchen table:

_ Sunday mass and lunch with Mom is unavoidable. Make yourself at home. _

He looked at the clock: it was still early. She'd probably be gone for hours. Pondering his options, he decided to head to his place. He needed to unpack and do some laundry. Had he fed the fish? Yeah, he'd leave and call her later.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

"Agent Scully? It's A.D. Skinner," she heard as she picked up her phone.

Scully was half-relieved but also half-disappointed that it wasn't Mulder. He must have woken up already and she wondered why he hadn't called her yet. He called her so frequently and she was expecting to get even more calls after they had spent a whole day together in bed. She felt her cheeks redden at the memory.

"Everything ok, Dana?" Her mother must have sensed her discomfort so she tried to change her demeanor.

"Yes, Mom, it's my boss," she excused herself from the table. No need for her mother to listen to whatever gross case her superior must have called to talk about. "Yes, Sir. What's wrong?"

"I have tried reaching Agent Mulder, but he's not answering my calls. Do you know where he is?"

"No, sir. Haven't seen him since we landed yesterday morning."  _ You are such a nasty liar. You'll have to confess so many sins _ …

"I hope he's not gone blazing on one of his crazy solo missions…" she heard him sigh over the speaker. "Anyhow, I'm sorry to bother you on a Sunday morning, but VCU has asked for your help on a double murder. The hearts of the victims have been removed without incisions or cuttings of any kind. No prints or DNA traces. We’re worried he's going to kill again soon and time is of the essence."

Scully hoped she'd have some time to process what had happened the day before. As much fun as she’d had, she started having doubts again. How was it going to affect their working together? And, Mulder hadn't called her… was he having the same doubts? Was he acting as if nothing had happened? Could she?

"The second victim was just brought in. I'm sorry for the haste, but we need you to perform an autopsy this morning."

Anything to get her mind away from all the dirty thoughts that clouded it. 

"Of course, Sir. I'm on my way."

Scully put herself on business mode and said goodbye to her mother, calling a cab to get to Quantico.

During the whole ride she couldn't toss the feeling that she had done something really stupid. 

She had been wanting Mulder for so long. So much that she couldn't even pinpoint the exact moment when she had realized her feelings for him ran deeper than she had expected them to. The denial she had put around them was so strong… 

It hadn't been wrong, though. With Mulder, she felt relaxed, she could be herself. Mulder could see through her, he knew her better than anybody. 

She had seen a new side of him that she got so attached to. Maybe, that was the problem. Scully didn't want to be hooked to him, she needed to keep him at bay. She was certain he wouldn't change, he'd go back to his old self sooner or later, and she'd be trapped in that basement chasing aliens forever and ever. Was that what she wanted in life? 

She wanted to have a family and Mulder had made her believe that he wanted the same thing. But, how long until he would forget about it and go back to his never-ending obsession? She needed to cool down and think things through. 

Scully couldn't let her feelings and her physical needs take charge. Not completely regretting what had happened the day before, she made herself a promise that she'd refrain from repeating it while they were on the case. She'd deal with that when the case was over and not a moment earlier. Her mind had to be in the right place or people could die.

Smoothing her grey top she locked all those nagging thoughts away while she grabbed her phone to update her partner on their new case

+++++++

"Mulder, it's me," he heard on the other side of the receiver and his dull face lit up instantly.

"Hey, Scully, how's your mom? I'm so glad you called, I was about to—."

"Mulder, Skinner called me, haven't you been listening to your messages? We have a case."

What was that? He was completely stunned at hearing her business voice. She sounded so cold and detached… Scully hadn't used that voice with him in ages. Well, to be fair, she had started using it again for a while lately, but it was because of Diana and he thought that matter was already solved.

"Weren't we supposed to have the weekend off after—?"

"Yes, but VCU asked for our help. I'm heading for an autopsy and you've been sent the case files by courier. They should be reaching you soon."

What was with all that cutting him off? Where was the warm and playful Scully that he had been with yesterday?

"Mulder, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I'll take a look at it and I'll go to your place to compare notes—."

"No, wait for me at your apartment. I'll head there as soon as I'm done. You're closer to Quantico."

With that she just hung up.

What had he done to piss her off like that? She was perfectly ok when they fell asleep, happy and sated. Was it because of the case? What hell of a murderer had the VCU asked them to help with?

After getting the file and going over it, Mulder was even more surprised. It seemed like a classic case of psychic surgery. He was surprised he hadn't been called sooner. Anyhow, he decided to be ready for when she arrived. He would be on his best behavior. Mulder started cleaning the apartment as fast as he could and then took a quick shower. 

He was brushing his teeth when he heard her knock. Giving a last once-over to the apartment, he headed to the door.

_ Shit _ . A lone sock was sticking out under the coffee table. Mulder grabbed it and threw it into the hamper with a clean shot.

He opened the door, playing it cool, trying to be whatever Scully wanted him to be —even though he had no idea what that was. She had that business mode on; it was pissing him off, but he'd play along. She seemed to have left yesterday's fun on a pause to focus on the case. Okay, he could do that, too. 

She seemed slightly uncomfortable when he sat beside her on his sofa. Her voice was cold and she kept looking at the autopsy files, not glancing his way even once. Mulder decided to sit in front of her, to force her to look him in the eye. If she wasn't going to talk to him, at least, he could try and read her eyes as he was used to doing. She made it so hard. The warmth and companionship they had shared the last few weeks was completely gone. It was as if they were back in square one: her being completely business and him trying to ease her out of her rigidness. It was like the day before had not happened at all. Mulder could only guess she wanted to keep their personal life separate from the job, so he did his best to focus on it, to get the case solved the sooner the better so that he could ease up and get into bed with her again.

That was why when he found her sitting on Padgett's bed, he almost went crazy. What was she doing? He couldn't believe her. She kept him away, acting all business but she was trying to get into Padgett's pants? Had he opened the gate for her sexual release and now she was going wild with another guy?

"You know me better than that," she had said, and he thought he did. Now, he wasn’t sure.

It was just jealousy talking, he was sure about that. He was just missing having her in his arms and having to read about "the stranger" doing the naked pretzel with her… Luckily, his neighbor had gotten her all wrong. The Scully he had met in bed was completely different from the Scully that Padgett had written about. That was how he knew that it was all that guy's imagination. Dana Scully wouldn't just lay down and wait for it. She was so loving and warm, she'd push back, she'd want to ride him… Mulder got hard instantly just remembering their time together. He desperately needed to go back to that. He had to solve the case quickly.

Finally, when it was all over, Mulder finally relaxed. The killer was no more and Scully had made it out alive. He skipped a beat when he saw her lying on the floor of his apartment covered in blood. 

As he hugged her trembling, crying body on the floor of his apartment, Mulder kept telling her that he was there and he wasn't going anywhere. No matter how mad at her he had been during the case, it was all forgiven now. She was alive. They would get through it all. They always did. This nightmare was over and they were together. Everything was going to be alright.

Mulder could feel she was letting him in again. Maybe, it was just the near-death experience but he was thankful to have her back. 

Once she calmed down and they made sure, again and again, that she wasn't hurt, they called the authorities and started to get the case wrapped up. Skinner and the VCU finally appeared to take it all off their shoulders and after a couple more hours they could finally retreat to his apartment. Scully sat on his couch and let him hold her, snuggling under his arm.

"What was with that snooty act?" he finally gathered the courage to ask. 

It was not a great time and he knew she wasn't going to give an answer to completely appease him. Mulder didn't want to sound insensitive, but the question had been burning his tongue since she had walked into his apartment with her autopsy report. This whole case had been a whole bewilderment for their personal lives.

"I don't like being like this," she instantly tightened under his embrace and Mulder regretted ever asking. "The soft lady that needs to be rescued, the lady that you feel the need to protect from every peril and keep away from every guy that sets their eyes on me."

Mulder suddenly remembered how he entered Padgett's apartment and how upset she seemed. He had overreacted, probably. He knew well that she could take care of herself. But, the thought of his neighbor overstepping on her…

"This isn’t going to work if you don't treat me the same as you used to," she pushed him further away and looked intently into his eyes.

"I know you don't need my protection. I'm well aware that you're a better marksman and can bust anybody's ass in the blink of an eye. But, I will never apologize for looking after you." 

It was probably not what she wanted to hear, but he was deadly serious about it. He'd leave everything behind to keep her safe. He'd literally gone to the ends of the Earth; that wouldn't change.

He could see her realize that it had always been the case and it would always be, and she relaxed back into his embrace.

Suddenly, the phone rang, but he made no attempt to get it. It had been a long day. Whoever it was could wait. Langly's voice came out some seconds later, telling Mulder that they had news of some UFO sighting in Delaware. They were going to check it out and asked for him to be at their base in thirty minutes or they would leave without him.

Scully sighed and started getting up.

"It seems you have somewhere to be—."

"I'm not going anywhere," he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 

The smile she gave him was better than any UFO sighting.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm always grateful for kudos and comments :D


End file.
